Amber Eyes
by Felonie11
Summary: A story about a girl who lives life in a shell and it takes a *special* friend so open her eyes and love herself.


"Hey are you sure, you don't want a ride?". It was a clear, crisp winter night. The snow was neatly splayed out across the lawn in front of the Falcon High school. The street light and the moonlight reflected off the snow making Aurelia's friend, Trudy, face appear more clear in the night.

"Oh no thanks, It's a nice night out…I'll walk" Aurelia said as she back away from the rowdy group and Trudy. They were attending the last home basketball game , and they won. So the atmosphere was in high spirits and festive. For some reason, it wasn't like that for Aurelia. She was ready to take off her happy-go mask and sulk in her room and write. Here lately she felt really…empty. Something in her life was missing like a whole section of her life seemed, detached. Never could she put a finger on what it was. One factor of her gloom was she had low self esteem. Even as a 8th grader she always been that way, especially for being friends with Trudy for 8 years. When she stands by her best friend Trudy, she can't but feel insecure. Trudy stands at 5'8 where as Aurelia stands at 5'4. Mid length light blonde hair, spreads over Trudy's slim upper torso and moves with fluid movements. Aurelia's chestnut colored hair is stringy and is usually put in a side ponytail.

"Are you sure babe?" Trudy asked once again as the star basketball player, Gale, started pulling her by the waist making her go into a giggle fit. Gale was handsome, but a jar head. He was one of the popular kids, of course, and always had a eye on Trudy. Swatting the grinning basketball player, she turns her attention back to Aurelia A small pang of jealous rose in Aurelia's chest, she felt her lips automatically lift into a sideways smile.

"Yeah, call me later." She calls out as she started to walk across the street. As minutes started to go by, she started realizing her surrounds and grew a bit frighten. Looking over her shoulders, the crowd was still hanging around and the away team didn't start loading on the bus just yet. So if she felt the need to she could still run back and catch a ride with Trudy. 'Home is just down this road' she thought to herself calmly. The road before her seemed more longer than usual. Maybe it was because of the endless snow on ground that reached out down to the neighborhood. The wind started to pick up and made Aurelia shiver and tuck her black scarf more snugly against her neck. Sounds of small animals that were tramping around in the woods that were on both of her sides, made her a little uneasy already. Chanting that home was just maybe four more blocks away, she soon stops at a halt as a sound of a growl emerged from behind her. 'Just a dog, yeah a stray dog. A angry one' Aurelia thought as she picked up her pace down the icy road. It was only 10 o'clock, weird things don't start to happen until 12, right? She didn't dare turn her head to look behind her as the "dog" started to pick up their pace. She screwed her eyes shut for a brief moment and once she heard the dog bark she sprinted. The "dog" growl rumbled in her ears as she felt it running up on her heels and was startled as she felt something slam against her back. It's front legs. Aurelia screamed as she fell against the ground, hitting face first. She let out a sob lifting her head, the blinding pain made her light head. The taste of blood pooled into her mouth, but she didn't stop for a second to investigate what damage she done. Aurelia was too scared to even look at this stray dog but she knew deep down inside that it wasn't just a dog. Maybe a coyote. They were common to be roaming around here in good old Tennessee. Especially around the woods. The creature grabbed her scarf that was laying by her side and pulled. Aurelia screamed as it made her flip on her back and her eyes grew as big as saucer at what stood before her. A wolf.

"Help!" she screamed and started gagging as the wolf yanked the scarf, causing it to constrict around her neck. She wildly started kicking her legs at the wolf, but it seemed to be dodging her legs like it knew what she was trying to do. The wolf's fur was a solid black color, letting out a blue tint under the full moons light. 'I'm going to die" she thought as her breathing became more difficult and painful. Her face started to grow warm and her eyes were watering up. The wolfs eyes were glazed with evilness and rage. It was hard to tell what color they were because its head was moving in rapid movements side to side, trying to choke her and drag her at the same time. Ice spots and the ice frozen gravel started to scrap on her skin as her coat was sliding up. Dizziness washed over Aurelia as the wolf kept tugging her along the road. Her kicking became more slow and weak The pain from her lip started to throb and burn. 'No one can here you' a voice said in her head. Aurelia managed to scream as she grabbed at the scarf lifting it up for a second just to breathe. Her vision started to go dim and grey spots were floating in front of her. The wolf snarled and did a final yank which made her shut her eyes and then all of a sudden all at once, she hears another presence and felt the scarf stop getting pulled. A yelp came from out of no where. Slowly she opened her eyes ,and only did she see was another wolf. It stood on her chest sniffing her. It's fur was white wit specks of grey here and there. Somehow a wave of relief and security filled her. Before she can see what else happened, she passed out.

A hand soothing over her hair, woke Aurelia up in a jolt. It was her Dad. His face looked haggard like he's been up all night. His hair was disheveled and all over the place, his clothes looked like as if he just picked them up from the floor.

"Hey kiddo" He said softly as he watched his daughter look around in bewilderment. Aurelia looked at the heart monitor and the other machines that were on her right side and the bright sunlight that peeked through he blinds made her squint. The hospital room was rather big and spacey. Aurelia groaned as she moved her body a little bit. She notices scraps and scratches on her hands.

"What…happened" Aurelia croaked and winced in pain. Her throat was on fire.

"Shh, no talking…everything will be okay…I'll explain everything when we get a OK to go home" Her dad said and leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the fore head. Aurelia nodded and closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. A couple hours later, she woke up from nurses doing her vital signs and such. Her Dad came in with a colorful balloon and flowers. Aurelia faintly smiled and grabs the red roses and sniffs them.

"Dad, what happened?" She asked again but this time her gaze that she was giving him wasn't going to take a different answer. Her Dad sighed and shifted in the chair, beside her bed, and looked at her over his glasses.

"You remember the last game right?" He started.

Aurelia squinted looking at the floor and remembers rooting at the game with Trudy. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I remember going there and rooting for them. We won, ya know." Aurelia mumbles. Her dad nods and a grim expression overcame his face.

"After that you don't remember?" He asked grabbing her hand. She grabs it and rubs a finger over his cold, strong hands.

"No…" Aurelia replied, and fought back from biting her lip because she had a few stitches on it.

"Well, you were attacked by some kind of, wolf- " Aurelia head snapped up from the word "wolf".

Her dad squeezed her hand and continued. "And a nice young man named Ramsey, found you unconscious a couple of blocks from our house."

Aurelia blinked. "Oh my God…"

"It's all over, babe and your safe. You had me worried." Her Dad gave her a hug. She smiles into his shoulder and a knocked was at the door.

Trudy rushed into the room and over to Aurelia and gave her a hug. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" She pulls back and looks into Aurelia's hazel eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay, my throat and neck is sore but I'm fine" Aurelia said reassuringly . Her voice shook a little and was really raspy. Trudy sat on the side of the bed.

" I'm so sorry…I truly am I should have went after you but.-" She looks at Aurelia's Dad. "I offered her a ride but she refused and you know how stubborn she is." Trudy said running her words together. Aurelia's Dad gave Trudy a look.

"Trudy do not blame yourself, darling, it's okay she's safe"

Aurelia nodded her head in agreement.

Soon after, the doctor came in and gave her a speech about wandering alone in the streets and how to take care about her neck and throat for the next couple of weeks. After 20 minutes of signing discharge papers, Her Dad, and Trudy helped her get up and dress in her street clothes. Once they had gathered her stuff the three went back to her home. Trudy stayed the night. They stayed up and watched old movies, and talked about anything and everything. Aurelia passed by the vanity mirror in her room and looks at her lip. It the bottom lip was swollen and her cheeks were a bit scratched up. She lifted up her neck and looked at the purple and blue bruises that looked as if she had a necklace on. Trudy comes up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't dwell on it…you look amazing still" She said with a playful smile. Aurelia nodded and smiles with her. Built up on years on pretending to be happy with herself., It could always fool Trudy.

When it was about that time to lay down, Aurelia sighed as she lays down her bed.

"Aurelia, you had me scared" Trudy's sleepy voice said into the pillow.

Aurelia closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…."

"You are my only true friend" She continued, " I don't know what I would have done without my best friend sticking around"

Aurelia smiled faintly and closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

As few weeks passed by, Aurelia was getting better. Her neck cleared up from the black and blue bruises, and her body didn't ache as much as it did. School was a blur , she was practically the center of attention. Everyone asks her time after time if she was alright or what happened. It was getting a bit irritating after a while. In class she really couldn't focus. The teachers were already making it awkward for her to even be a student, they keep giving her free pass slip ups. Those sympathetic smiles made her mad. It only takes to almost get shredded in pieces by a wolf to get attention. The thought made Aurelia smile bitterly. Once the bell rang for lunch time, Aurelia was the first one out of the seat and out the door. She goes over to her locker and spins in her locker. Trudy walks up to her and hands her hand on the top of the door, keeping it opened.

"Hey…wanna grab some burgers?" she asked.

"Oh…no thanks you go ahead" Aurelia said and sweeps her eyes over to Gale who was starting to walk over to them.

"Hey…are you sure" Trudy asked and gave Gale a small shove from his out stretched arms.

She nodded and closed the locker door and headed outside. The cold wind whips at her face, and at the same time the sun made her skin go warm. Placing up her hood, she grabs her side ponytail and twirls a piece of hair around her finger. Aurelia looked over at the street and felt a shiver up her spine. She has avoided that area for weeks. But it's the fastest way to her house, someday she had to overcome the fear. Well today is the day. She started heading towards the road . Her skin started to tingle and her stomach began to churn. 'No…it's okay it's broad daylight. Nothing will hurt you.' she thought as she shifts her eyes over to some of the students roaming around socializing. Aurelia started walking in a easy going pace and once she stepped foot on the snowy gravel she sucked in a breath. Her legs took control and she started to walk, she looked up at the naked tree that stood the tallest and watched some of the melted snow fall down from a few branches. Aurelia sighs and grinned to her self. There was nothing to be afraid of, everything was alright. Nothing was going to get her, again. Apparently that Ramsey guy killed the wolf. She wondered who he was and why he was roaming around himself. Maybe he left the game like she did and heard her. She had absolutely no idea there was even someone else around, she remembers another wolf…but that was it. Maybe he stopped them both. All the while when she was trying to remember what happened, a hand reaches out for her arm, grasping more of her winter coat then her actual arm.

Aurelia opened her mouth belted out a scream.


End file.
